Flowers of despair
by NariInverse
Summary: 12 flores, 12 meses, dos relaciones, ¿decidir? simple, tan sólo falta que Greg Lestrade quiera ver. Slash. Sherlock X Lestrade/Mycroft X Lestrade
1. Adonis

_Buenas noches a todos, vengo con un nuevo fanfic, __participante del reto especial de fin de año "Todo depende del título" del foro I am SHER locked, que sinceramente espero terminar, por eso subiré un capítulo por día, como decía el summary serán doce flores, por lo tanto serán doce días._

_Esta es una idea que había tenido desde hace casi un año que comencé con los fics slash, pero por diversas razones no lo había podido sacar de mi cabeza. Agradecería que alguien quisiera ser mi beta, mi único beta no le gusta el slash y se niega a leer estas historias, espero que les guste._

* * *

**Flowers of despair.**

1. Adonis. (Pena de amor)

La flor seguía en ese mismo lugar, justo donde la había dejado el día anterior. Ni un centímetro se había movido, nada, nada de ella era diferente, aún no se marchitaba a pesar del frío y de la falta de agua. Era agonizantemente terrible y tal vez demasiado para su dolor. Suspiró y dejó a lado de la flor de Adonis la taza vacía de café. De nuevo tomó la flor rojiza con sus ásperas manos y comenzó a darle vueltas. Un misterioso regalo que no entendía en lo absoluto. Alguien sentía pesar por él y ese pesar le carcomía, él era la razón de un mal de amores y no sabía de quien, ni siquiera tenía alguna idea. Primero pensó en Sally, pero inmediatamente descartó la idea de su cabeza. Ya que el amorío de esa mujer con Anderson era más que visible. Después los labios y cabellos rojos de Molly Hooper fueron a robarle el pensamiento, pero con una sonrisa descartó la idea. La pelirroja solamente tenía ojos para Sherlock Holmes. Así que la lista de posibles admiradores se fue haciendo cada vez más y más pequeña. Aparte de todo, Greg no conocía mucha gente, el trabajo le absorbía casi completamente y no se daba si quiera una idea de quien, que no fuera de ese grupo reducido de mujeres, fuera la persona que le diera esa extraña flor. ¿Por qué pena de amor? Realmente Greg no sabía qué significaba esa flor en el momento en que la vio en su escritorio del trabajo el día anterior, en ese momento era un simple gesto, le gustaba a alguien, ¡qué suerte! Pero al llegar a casa y dejar la flor en la mesa de centro, recordó a su ex esposa y una frase muy repetida por aquella mujer _"Toda flor tiene un significado Gregory"_ Quizá era por que el día había sido totalmente aburrido, pero con una curiosidad extraña fue a la computadora y buscó en _Google_ el significado de esa flor. "Pena de amor" tal vez fuera cierto aquello de que le dijera su mujer, aunque tenía la esperanza de quien le dejara la flor fuera porque no encontró otra, entonces fue cuando la lógica le atacó: no hay de esas flores en Inglaterra. Entonces fue definitivo, se la habían dejado con ese significado.

Suspiró de nuevo y se levantó del sillón, fue a la cocina y llenó un vaso con agua, para después poner esa flor ahí.

– ¿Quién serás? – Dijo Greg con un poco de desinterés, observando cada pétalo.

Mil nombres, tantas caras cruzaron por su cabeza, siendo lo más curioso de todo aquello que hasta rostros de hombres comenzaron a verse en su cabeza… pero el no era gay.

– Pero el amor de hoy ya no se limita – Se contestó a si mismo en voz alta, justificando esas imágenes que cruzaban fugazmente por su cabeza. Todas las caras y nombres que cruzaron por su mente eran descartadas una a una, ya que no eran personas que tuvieran el detalle de expresarle que sentían una pena con una flor tan específica. Hasta que se detuvo en la última cara, la última opción, la menos probable, la más imposible, pero la única lógica.

– No puede ser posible – Se dijo Greg bastante sorprendido, giró el talló de la Adonis para poder mirarla en su totalidad, una gota de sangre, de ocho pétalos. Su significado saltó en su cerebro con insistencia "Pena de amor".

La persona que de menos lo pensaba posible, la persona en la que menos lo pensaría. Al principio se rio de su tonta idea y es que era simplemente imposible, pero pensándolo, pensándolo bien, cayó en la conclusión de que la única persona (pensando lógicamente) que podría haberle mandado esa flor era sin duda alguna Holmes.

Repitió su nombre quince veces, ¿con qué razón? Simplemente la sorpresa… mayor aún fue la sorpresa al escuchar a los pocos minutos el timbre de su departamento. Su corazón se aceleró, no sabía la razón, pero sentía que detrás de la puerta estaba aquel hombre. Tenía que saber la verdad, tenía que sacarse de la duda, tenía que probar, tenía… tenía que hacer tantas cosas antes de lo que hizo a continuación, pero no pensó, estaba nervioso y ansioso.

Abrió la puerta y Sherlock Holmes entró a paso apresurado, como si esa casa fuera suya. Greg conocía a ese hombre y supuso que aquella no sería la entrada menos romántica que tendría en adelante.

– Lestrade, te lo dije, la madre de la víctima…

¿Qué tanto le decía Sherlock? Ni idea, quizá cosas de algún caso. Qué más da, de por sí nadie le hace caso a Holmes, nunca.

Sintiendo el corazón en su cuello, queriendo salir locamente por la boca, fue sobre Sherlock, arrancándole besos, ropa, intimidad, todo. Lo increíble fue que el detective consultor jamás lo detuviera, jamás le puso una mano, o le detuvo un beso… de hecho, por lo que después pensó Greg, pareciera que Sherlock se dejaba dirigir en todo momento, como si nunca se hubiera puesto en esa situación. Pero en el momento no importó, como no objetó, no puso altos, por lo tanto la flor era de él.

– Mi conclusión era que el crimen fue pasional, no tenías que llegar a esto.

La voz del detective un par de horas más tarde, calmada, no cansada. Greg si estaba cansado por su lado. Se puso bruscamente sobre Sherlock y le arrancó un beso a su amante, de nuevo el otro hombre no dijo nada que significara un impedimento:

– Al menos sé que todo esto me servirá un día.

Vaya que era un alago, un enorme y muy seco alago.

Sin embargo esa _Adonis annua _no había sido enviada por Sherlock. Aunque Sherlock no le mencionó nada, ya que Greg nunca le mencionó la flor, pues pensaba que toda explicación estaba de más y él mismo por su lado experimentaba y buscaba los "sentimientos" del más joven. Y cuando la persona que envió esa flor se enteró de esa extraña nueva relación, sufrió aún más de esa enfermedad llamada amor.

* * *

_Espero les gustara, apenas es el primero, mañana vengo con más... ¿reviews? Por favor, si alguien quiere betearme ¡no lo duden!_


	2. Camelia blanca

_Buenas noches, vengo acá con el segundo capítulo, que por cierto, ningún personaje es mío._

_Espero les guste._

* * *

2. Camelia blanca (orgullo por rechazo)

¿Qué fue lo que me falló? ¿acaso no se trataba de la flor correcta? ¿quizá no entendió bien las señales? Sí, quiero pensar que eso fue lo que sucedió y no sólo eso, también mi muy querido hermanito metió en el momento exacto, tirando todo el plan, sin siquiera negarse o algo ¡El muy desgraciado seguramente se había dejado para experimentar nuevas sensaciones! Estúpido Sherlock y estúpido Lestrade. ¿Cómo era que alguien tan común, sin chiste, y sin imaginación le gustara tanto? ¿Cómo era posible que si no era creativo llegara a tan alto rango? Fuera de tema…

Simplemente no lo sé, supongo que así son las cosas, los sentimientos, el querer estar con alguien. Definitivamente tengo que enviar a buscar a Sherlock de nuevo, aunque tenga meses sin verlo por alguna razón, quizá se está drogando de nuevo ¡sí! Tal vez por esa razón se dejó llevar y ahora tiene una extraña relación con Gregory, espero que si… ¿a quién quiero engañar? Mi hermano estaba en todos sus sentidos cuando decidió aflojar el cuerpo ¿cómo seguirán las cosas entre ellos?

Que desperdicio, sinceramente que desperdicio, Lestrade gastando su energía y saliva con su hermano menor, yo no le buscaría con un único fin, es que ¡ah! Simplemente no le doy cabida a todo esto, no lo quiero creer. Soy mayor que mi hermano, más serio, ¿cómo es que me rechaza? Seguramente me equivoqué de flor, quizá a Lestrade no le gustan las flores, podría ser eso. Debería dejar de pensar en todo esto, mi trabajo es lo primero, naturalmente, como siempre… No en alguien que no me ha de notar demasiado.

– Malas noticias – ¿No tienes otra forma de entrar Anthea?

– Dime – Como decía, debo pensar en lo que es realmente importante. Y no en trivialidades.

– Beth Davenport, Secretaria de Transportes – La mujer se dirige hacia mi dejando el expediente en el escritorio, lo miro, un par de segundos… no merece mi atención, en asesinato aleatorio, no merece el servicio secreto.

– A Scotland Yard – Es todo lo que puedo decir al respecto, Anthea no me lo va a reclamar, acatará de inmediato y se retirará silenciosamente, después sacará su teléfono y esperará instrucciones mías para lo demás.

Ahora que lo pienso… Scotland Yard. Tomo mi teléfono y mando llamar a Anthea lo más pronto posible, que consiga otra flor, una que le diga a Lestrade que no se trata de mi hermano, que me siento mal por no tenerle, que me falta el aire y que agonizo, perdiendo la vida.

* * *

Un mes, casi un mes había pasado desde su primer y último encuentro, no se habían vuelvo a ver, eso era un poco agonizante, terrible, de hecho ¿había hecho algo mal? Si a Sherlock se le veía tan normal aquel día. Normal no era posiblemente a gusto ¿o sí?

Greg tenía la mirada gacha, perdida en la mesa de prensa, sin presar atención a los fotógrafos y periodistas hambrientos de noticias, preguntándose donde carajo estaba Sherlock en esos momentos, por qué no le contestaba el teléfono.

Las preguntas lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, contestó todas pero sin dejar de tener la mirada baja. Asesinatos, suicidios, ¿qué más daba? Todo era igual en ese momento. Después sintió un codazo de Sally Donovan, seguramente no había dicho alguien bien.

– Daily Mail.

Bueno, para que Sally se lo dijera significaba que sí, había dicho algo que no tenía que decir. Intentó componer lo dicho y siguió con la rueda. Después vino lo peor y al mismo tiempo lo mejor de todo: la presencia de Sherlock, aunque no palpable, contradiciéndole como siempre. Al recibir el mensaje que claramente decía que lo que afirmaba estaba mal (recordemos _Wrong!_) por fuera puso expresión de sentirse totalmente abatido, queriendo terminar esa rueda y queriendo eliminar al hombre por meter las manos como siempre, pero por dentro una cálida y efímera llama le dio felicidad dentro, pero muy dentro de él.

Se bajó de la patrulla rápidamente enfrente del nuevo domicilio de Sherlock Holmes, casi saltando fue hacia la puerta y rápidamente la abrió, subió las escaleras, notó que un escalón rechinaba, cruzó la puerta y se encontró a Sherlock esperándole, junto la que sería posiblemente su nueva casera y un hombre con bastón que estaba sentado en un sillón. El detective consultor estaba contento con el caso, otro asesinato más, no era casualidad, Greg se sonrió a sí mismo descubriéndose como admiraba la sonrisa de aquel hombre, una sonrisa sincera, la primera vez que le veía sonreír. Podría haber sido el momento perfecto, le ofreció ir en la patrulla, pero no fue así, le rechazó rotundamente, sus miradas se encontraron y en la del más joven no vio complicidad, sentimientos, si quiera carisma, nada. Entonces ¿qué había sido de todo lo que había sucedido hace unas semanas?

Más patético y peor se hizo el asunto con las horas. Aquel hombrecillo del bastón ahora era el fiel compañero de su Sherlock… porque suponía que era suyo. En tan sólo cuatro horas se sintió desplazado, olvidado y humillado, era demasiado para el corazón de Greg, aún así no pudo dejar de concederle todo lo que el deseara. ¿no quería ver a Anderson? Concedido ¿quería quedarse solo con su nuevo amigo? Concedido ¿de nuevo no quería a Anderson cerca? Todo, todo lo que Sherlock le pidiera lo cumpliría, parecía que con esa noche había bastado para encantarlo.

* * *

Cuando supe que ese sujeto, John Watson, indudablemente se haría amigo de mi hermano, mandé a tres de mis mejores hombres para dejar la flor en el mismo lugar donde Lestrade dejó la otra, no tengo de más que preocuparme, las cosas saldrán solas.

* * *

Un día terrible, al final ya no le importó que Sherlock estuviera en peligro de muerte, el caso se había resuelto y podría darle fin a todo aquello de su extraña relación (porque esperaba que tuvieran algo) y la aparición del hombre pequeño. Para cuando llegó a su hogar, se sacó los zapatos dando hacia las paredes, se sentó en su sillón y se puso a pensar. Aquello no tenía esperanza, su detective consultor estaba como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos ¿sólo le había utilizado? Deseaba ir a su casa, golpear al hombrecillo Watson y poseer de nuevo a Holmes, solo para él, de nuevo, enseñarle quien era el que mandaba ahí.

No, simplemente debía olvidar ese asunto y volver su vida a la normalidad, no había esperanza. No la había, hasta que vio el cambio en la mesa. En medio de la mesa, impecablemente limpio, con el agua traslúcida, estaba el vaso donde tuvo por semanas la Adonis, pero ahora había una nueva flor, blanca y todavía más bella que la anterior. Al principio pensó en Sherlock, una forma de disculparse, tal vez, pero cuando investigó que flor era, pensó, por primera vez, que quizá no se trataba de Sherlock Holmes, pues esa flor significaba que la persona que se la había enviado, fuera quien fuera, se sentía totalmente rechazada por él.

* * *

_Estuvo algo corto... y extraño ._. pero todo irá tomando forma, más que nada este capítulo es así de borroso porque Lestrade se siente un poco ahogado con la situación de Sherlock y Mycroft un poco desesperado. Mañana vuelvo con el siguiente. ¿reviews? Buenas noches._


	3. Violetas

_Tercer capítulo, espero les guste._

* * *

3. Violetas (amor oculto)

Cuando Greg vio entrar a Mycroft Holmes a su departamento de investigación, tan erguido como siempre, orgulloso y enorme, no pudo evitar el atragantarse con las donillas que devoraba. Que apareciera el hermano mayor de Sherlock en aquel lugar quería decir una de dos cosas: Un caso para el servicio secreto, o un caso que el servicio secreto deshecha. Sin embargo era totalmente algo insólito ver ahí a Mycroft, en realidad, podía apostar que era la primera vez en toda su vida que ponía los pies en Scotland. Normalmente enviaba a otras personas, siendo su atractiva secretaria la más frecuente.

Greg intentó poner su atención en la computadora, como para que el mayor de los Holmes no acudiera a él, pero ni así pudo pasar desapercibido, era como si aquel personaje fuera única y exclusivamente a buscarle a él. Greg se acomodó bien en su silla para recibir de la manera más formal a aquel hombre. La espera fue un poco larga, Mycroft Holmes iba con su sonrisa de superior pavoneándose por el piso, Greg volteó los ojos, era igualito a su hermano menor, Sherlock… tenía ya un tiempo que no pensaba en él. En esos pocos segundos en los que tardó en llegar el mayor de los Holmes a su oficina, Greg recapituló su mala racha con su anterior amante… de una sola noche. Una gran noche y dos meses de incertidumbre. Al menos sabía que el hombre que antes usaba bastón, John Watson, no tenía algo con el consultor. Pensar en Sherlock hacía que se le erizara la piel, sintió de pronto unos nervios inexplicables, no porque aquel hombre iba a él por cuestiones de trabajo. Se trataba de algo más, pero no tenía asomo del porqué.

Mycroft cruzó la puerta sin tocar siquiera.

– Buenos días detective – Una voz seria y fría le dio la cortesía, Greg la contestó prácticamente de manera automática levantó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos casi iguales a los de Sherlock y al darse cuenta de ello tuvo miedo. Eran hermanos y seguramente Mycroft Holmes era tan bueno como su hermano en deducir a la gente. En saber los más grandes secretos con tan sólo ver a las personas a los ojos. Instintivamente quiso ocultar todo eso, sus secretos, sus sentimientos. Para dar confianza asomó una sonrisa tímida, que sorprendentemente Mycroft le regresó.

– Vengo por dos razones.

– Si claro, a sus servicios – Contestó Greg un poco más confiado, aquel hombre se le hacía más cálido y menos ausente que Sherlock a pesar de que el trato fuera meramente profesional.

– La primera, ¿mi hermano es acompañado siempre por John Watson? – Mycroft se acercó demasiado a Lestrade para hacerle la pregunta, como si lo hiciera en secreto. Greg sintió que lo hacía adrede, para recordarle lo que pensaba muy a menudo "Sherlock está con John Watson y no contigo". No evito hacer la mueca que hizo a continuación, señal de desaprobación, señal de dolor, lo hizo sin intención, diciéndole a el hombre que tenía enfrente que era lo que sentía.

El Hombre de Hielo por su puesto que se dio cuenta de ello, aprovechó que Gregory bajaba la mirada (parte de su mueca de dolor) para poner el rostro serio. Le molestaba que aquel hombre que tenía enfrente siguiera una falsa idea como un amor, una idea que se había hecho él mismo. Pero ahora él mismo estaba ahí, dispuesto a resolver todo eso con su propia mano, no con la presencia de otros, no con la ayuda de terceros. Tenía que ser delicado, atento, lento… ganarse a ese hombre poco a poco, demostrarle que el no era un vacío cuyo único fin para con él es aprender, sin nada más, ya que Mycroft Holmes quería dar y recibir sentimientos, era ridículo y tontamente simple, pero se sentía enamorado del detective inspector y verle sufrir le molestaba mucho, todavía más si la causa del sufrimiento era su propio hermano. Pero en vez de todo lo que tenía que ser y hacer, no ignoró su vena familiar y habló.

– ¿Qué es lo que sientes en verdad por mi hermano?

Cuando Greg escuchó esa pregunta sintió como le lanzaban una cubeta de agua helada encima. Ese hombre no se iba con rodeos, al igual que Sherlock era un monstruo sin corazón.

– No sé a que te refieres – Dijo queriendo evadir el tema, pero sabía que todo ello era inútil, Holmes estaba al tanto de todo, o por sus habilidades o por sus cámaras.

– No vayamos a respuestas de adolescentes Lestrade – La mirada del hombre del gobierno era totalmente pesada y penetrante, Greg sentía como podía mirar a su interior a través de sus ojos, como dos ventanas que estaban totalmente abiertas. Mycroft sonrió intentando darle confianza a el detective, sabía que no había sido sutil, pero no podía permitirse detenerse en ello – Simplemente piensa detective ¿en verdad sientes algo por Sherlock? O todo fue resultado de una serie extraña de situaciones.

Eso llamó la atención de Greg, que se levantó de golpe de su asiento un poco alarmado. El otro Holmes sabía de las flores. Pero pensándolo en ese extraño momento de confianza (porque aunque no se había dado cuenta de ello, pero Mycroft le daba confianza) nunca se había puesto a pensar que sentía por Sherlock. Lo único que habían tenido era un desliz, un momento pasional y después de eso… nada nuevo, nada, absolutamente nada después de eso. El más joven como si nada hubiese sucedido y él sufriendo. Pero ahora que el hermano del otro se lo preguntaba cayó en cuenta de algo totalmente cierto ¿qué sentía por Sherlock Holmes?

– No lo he pensado – Dijo en voz alta, dando la respuesta. Mycroft cerró los ojos y suspiró, Greg no se dio cuenta de ello, estaba más ocupado en saber qué sentía por el otro Holmes.

– Piénsalo – Le dijo Mycroft mientras se levantaba de su asiento. Lestrade seguía cavilando en la pregunta cuando notó que había algo que no estaba anteriormente en el escritorio, una maseta de violetas africanas, levantó la mirada y de nuevo se encontró con los ojos de Holmes, el pelirrojo sonreía tranquilamente – Procuré que ahora no fueran efímeras estas – Dijo el Hombre de Hielo señalando discretamente las violetas – Tengo tantas cosas del trabajo detective, luego nos vemos.

Y se fue tranquilamente sin decir algo más.

Greg se quedó con la boca abierta… las flores, las flores eran enviadas por Mycroft Holmes pero no por Sherlock. Mismo apellido hombres diferentes. Ahora estaba ante una nueva situación: no sabía que hacer o pensar.

Las violetas africanas no se quedaron en la oficina, fueron directo a su casa junto con Greg mismo. Investigó el significado de esa planta y confirmó lo que ya pensaba. Ese amor oculto era de un Holmes, no del que pensó en un inicio.

* * *

_Era demasiado ya para los dos... ¡tres meses así! Lestrade ya tenía que saber de quien se trataba en realidad. Ahora tiene que decidir que hacer..._

_Nos vemos mañana con el que sigue._


	4. Lis

_Buenas noches. Antes que nada una disculpa por ausentarme dos días y no actualizar, tuve mi examen final de Griego, el cual espero pasar. _

_Por otro lado, vengo con el cuarto mes, la cuarta flor. Por si tienen dudas de donde saco los significados de las flores, las tomo de una página llamada florpedia. _

_Espero les guste el capítulo, lo puse como una dualidad en la pureza de los sentires. _

* * *

4. Lis. (Sentimientos puros)

Pasó un mes entero y Greg tenía la impresión de que cada vez veía y veía más a Mycroft, donde sea, a la hora que fuera. No habían tenido ninguna salida juntos, de hecho Greg se había mostrado un poco cerrado a la idea de salir con el mayor de los Holmes, pero el otro hombre estaba prácticamente presente en todos los días de su semanas. Aunque Greg no lo reconocía y hasta se afirmaba a sí mismo que estaba demasiado incómodo con la presencia del otro Holmes, lentamente había olvidado a Sherlock, ya no se sentía tan atormentado por esa extraña noche de enero que habían pasado juntos. Sin embargo, se negaba del todo a aceptar la idea de Mycroft, no era odio, repudio, indiferencia; simplemente ya se había hecho a la idea de que era el joven detective el que pedía a gritos corresponderle. Así que cada que salía de compras, o iba rumbo al trabajo o saliendo de este y se encontraba al Hombre de Hielo deambulando ya sea a pie o en auto las calles, se sentía totalmente incómodo y lo único en lo que pensaba era en estar de vuelta en la seguridad de su casa, donde no podría verle. De igual forma, siempre se mostraba sensible negativamente hacia el tema del gobierno británico, por el simple hecho de que el hombre de las flores trabaja ahí y aparentemente, Inglaterra funcionaba gracias a él.

Quizá la mayor ocasión que estalló sobre el tema de Mycroft fue cuando el propio Sherlock se lo mencionó de pasada mientras hacían una exhaustiva investigación (al menos para la gente normal de Scotland Yard) sobre un extraño brote de VIH en un concierto de música clásica. Sherlock soltó al aire que seguramente su hermano estaría chillando como un cerdo al enterarse de tremenda masacre silenciosa, y comenzó a hablar de la inteligencia del asesino para matar de esa forma tan lenta y agonizante a sus víctimas. Greg no puso atención en lo más mínimo a todo lo que había dicho el menor de los Holmes y simplemente saltó. En un ataque de neurosis total le gritó a Sherlock que no le distrajera del trabajo, que solamente iba a mancharle las escenas del crimen y no cooperaba en nada. Sherlock, con una media sonrisa en la boca y un calmado "Oh Lestrade, eres un imbécil", se fue del teatro, solitario y con paso tranquilo, dejando a Greg y a su equipo totalmente solos. Sally se lo festejó y Anderson le invitó una cerveza por la gran proeza que había llevado a cabo corriendo al joven. Pero Greg se sentía más bien arrepentido por la forma en la que le había gritado a Sherlock. Así que terminando por el día esa extraña investigación, en vez de ir a su casa, fue directo al 221B para pedirle una disculpa a su salvación en muchos casos.

Por otro lado, cerca de la casa de Greg, Mycroft esperaba a que este llegara del trabajo, llevaba en las manos una nueva flor, una muestra de que él no estaba jugando, que le quería bien y enserio: una flor de lis.

Cuando Greg fue recibido por la señora Hudson, esta le preguntó que si tenían un nuevo caso para Sherlock y John, Lestrade simplemente dijo que tenía un par de cosas qué hablar con Sherlock y después se iría a su casa a descansar. La señora Hudson, sonriente como siempre, le encaminó al piso de Holmes. Al pasar se encontró con que el detective estaba completamente solo, acostado en el sillón largo y seguramente pensando. Cuando Greg pasó a la sala y se quedó parado a un lado del de cabellos rizados, este reaccionó lentamente, como era usual en él.

– Vienes a pedir una disculpa y a que te ayude a resolver ese caso.

– En realidad no.

Sherlock se levantó y cruzó sus brazos en frente de Greg.

– Dices tener moral y vienes a pedirme una disculpa por tu reacción de hace unas horas.

Lestrade se limitó a asentir, estaba más bien ocupado en el hombre que tenía enfrente. Comenzó con los labios del hombre para pasar al cabello, después bajar a esos pómulos tan marcados y después ese cuello medianamente largo. Se detuvo en el pecho que estaba escondido tras esa camisa blanca, que subía y bajaba con la respiración del detective. Recordó la pregunta que le había hecho Mycroft un mes atrás y encontró la respuesta en ese momento: por su indiferencia, por su desinterés, por todo lo que a las personas no le gustaban de Sherlock Holmes, a él le gustaba. ¿Pero qué sentía por él? Deseo.

Se hizo el silencio de nuevo. Sherlock hablaba, pero Greg no lo escuchaba, seguramente lo intentaba poner como un completo idiota, pero nada de eso importaba en ese momento. Greg tenía los oídos más allá, en todo el departamento y al saber que el joven Holmes estaba solo, que había estado solo desde que había llegado al teatro infestado de SIDA en sus asientos. Le importó lo que pudiera pensar cualquier otra persona, debía tener a Sherlock Holmes en su posesión en ese preciso momento.

Se lanzó sobre el detective y este no le dijo nada, no le detuvo, ni siquiera quiso dominar, no. Una vez más Greg e enseñaba al más joven de nuevo. De nuevo lo poseyó y en esa ocasión, con mayor locura que la vez pasada. Le arrancó la ropa, prácticamente rompiendo la ajustada camisa, le sacó gemidos ¿de placer? ¿de dolor? Solo el mismo detective consultor lo sabría y se lo llevaría a la tumba, marcas, sudor, saliva. Había poseído a Sherlock una vez más, con mayor arranque, furia y deseo, ¿pasión? En el momento diría que sí, después lo pensaría.

Cuando terminaron, Lestrade simplemente se vistió de nuevo y dejó al joven detective tendido en el sillón, desnudo, con dolor en todo el cuerpo y sudado. De camino a su casa no notó el auto negro que le siguió en todo el camino y mucho menos supo del hombre pelirrojo que apretaba tanto su paraguas con ambas manos, como sus dientes con una gran furia y sobre todo tristeza. No notó la flor de lis que descansaba en el vaso de la mesa de centro. Simplemente se bañó. No comió, era como si no estuviera despierto, como si por esos momentos fuera un autómata, no pensaba, solo sentía, sentía su cuerpo palpitar, su cabeza pedirle un rato de sueño, pero nada de ello importaba. Simplemente no se podía sacar de la cabeza las imágenes que había visto unos momentos atrás. Sherlock y él. Imposible pero cierto. El detective no se lo negaba y el estaba dispuesto. Se tiró recién bañado sobre su cama y no reparó siquiera en secarse, mucho menos vestirse, con los poros sensibles por el vapor del baño y la experiencia en el 221B, se metió dentro de las cobijas y durmió y durmió, al día siguiente no fue al trabajo, su sueño era tan profundo que no despertó en más de 20 horas. Lo olvidó todo, el trabajo, las flores, Mycroft y hasta a Sherlock mismo. Se sentía tan embriagado por aquella experiencia que se quedó borracho del detective por mucho más tiempo que la vez anterior.

Despertó al amanecer de dos días después y se sorprendió desnudo en su cama. Se dio otro baño y por fin salió de su departamento para ir a atender su trabajo, no sin antes sorprenderse por el gran racimo de flores de lis que estaba en la sala. Supo desde luego de quien era, pero no le prestó atención y fue a Scotland Yard. Lo que no sabía era que cada flor significaba la hora en vela que estuvo el pelirrojo Holmes a lado de su cama, cuidando su sueño.

* * *

_Amo a Mycroft... _

_¿reviews? jeje. Nos vemos mañana, ojalá les gustara._


	5. Tulipán

_Disculpen la hora, aquí está el quinto, espero les guste. _

* * *

5. Tulipán (amor sincero)

No apartaba la mirada de la maceta que tenía enfrente, la escudriñaba de arriba abajo y cada vez que paraba en los pétalos rojos de ese tulipán daba una calada grande a su cigarro. Tenía bastante que no fumaba, pero en la mañana que vio el tulipán en la sala de su casa, ameritó uno, dos, tres, media cajetilla de cigarros. Se atormentaba y no tenía idea de la razón. Mayo estaba por terminar y pensaba que ya se habían terminado esas tormentosas flores. Las cosas con Sherlock eran de nuevo totalmente confusas, pero ya no se sentía preocupado por ello. Había caído en la conclusión que sus sentimientos por el otro detective eran solamente deseos carnales que podría apagar siempre que John Watson no se encontrara en casa. Así fue también la manera en la que se fue olvidando poco a poco de los sentimientos de Mycroft, de los significados inocentes y puros que sentía el hombre por él. Ya no le interesaba ni le importaba en lo más mínimo, al menos eso era lo que creía.

Se dio cuenta que las cosas no eran como él lo pensaba, justamente cuando se disponía a irse a Scotland Yard. Pasó su mirada por la mesa de centro y ahí encontró la maseta. En vez de preguntarse como cualquiera lo hubiera hecho "¿cómo le hizo para entrar a mi casa?" pensó que le motivaba ahora a enviarle esa flor. Sin mucho interés buscó rápido el significado de la planta. Y al encontrárselo algo en su cabeza estalló, no tenía un nombre, no tenía una razón aparente ¿qué le sucedía?

Rápidamente sacó de uno de sus cajones de ropa una cajetilla cerrada. Se había propuesto desde hace bastante tiempo dejar de fumar, pero esa extraña y nueva ansiedad le tomó en un momento de total debilidad, pues ignorar la realidad no era demostrarse fuerte, sino todo lo contrario.

Se sentó en el sillón y pensó sobre todo lo que había estado sucediendo por un año entero. Sherlock, John, Mycroft, Scotland Yard. Tantas cosas que habían sucedido en apenas cinco meses. Después centró su pensamiento en Mycroft y sus envíos de flores ¿qué esperanza le daba el mandarle un flor por mes? Si Greg se hubiera puesto en esa misma situación ya habría claudicado desde marzo. No tenía un interés por el hermano mayor de Sherlock y el único interés que tenía por el detective era el trabajo y el cuerpo. Entonces ¿por qué se ponía a pensar en ello? No lo sabía y por eso mismo sentía miedo, un miedo profundo y extraño que lo invadía por completo. Al sentir ese miedo se estremeció, pensó que tenía que deshacerse de esas muestras de afecto por parte del mayor de los Holmes, el trabajo estaba de nuevo en segundo plano, otro día descontado, qué mas daba.

Tomó la maceta con el tulipán y fue por las violetas. Era suficiente, demasiado de Mycroft y sus muestras de amor inocente y puro ¿qué era puramente inocente en esa vida? No eran niños, tampoco adolescentes y no estaba en edad de andar en esas cosas, situaciones "ideales" buscadas por alguien que quería un momento ideal. Tal cosa no existe.

Llegó al Club Diógenes en menos tiempo del que esperaba. Estaba furioso, molesto, deseaba que el trabajador del gobierno dejara de una vez por todas de molestarle. Antes de hacer cualquier ruido pensó en podría pasar. Se imaginó a él mismo llegando a paso furioso, golpeando a Holmes y dejando las flores. Después se imaginó él mismo furioso y golpeando a Holmes… y después su cuerpo flotando por el Támesis.

Se estremeció, quizá golpearle no fuera buena idea, tal vez estar ahí no era buena idea. Lo mejor era irse al trabajo y olvidar esa locura ¿no se suponía que no le interesaba Holmes? Pues le estaba dando demasiada importancia con el simple hecho de estar ahí. Dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir. Pero lo detuvieron dos de los usuales guardaespaldas de Mycroft. Greg supo que el mayor sabía que estaba ahí, que ya era imposible escapar. Sin decir ni una palabra caminó siendo guiado por los trabajadores de traje negro.

– Nunca pensé que me honrarías con tu presencia aquí Lestrade, mi lindo hermano te dijo del club, supongo.

Vaya forma de recibirlo. Mycroft tenía la vista en unos papeles y no le dedicó importancia a Greg, este dudó por un momento que ser tan indiferente fuera quien le enviaba flores con insistencia, ni siquiera le miraba a los ojos, no le prestaba atención. Al sentirse sin importancia ante Mycroft, Greg tembló de miedo (y claro, después se preguntó por qué lo había hecho). Quiso abrir la boca, pero al hacerlo no salió ningún sonido, solamente profirió un vano y sordo sonido con sus cuerdas vocales. Con eso bastó para llamar la atención del hombre de hielo. Levantó la vista hacia Lestrade e hizo una débil sonrisa, después se levantó y se dirigió hacia el detective, este sintió que mientras el pelirrojo se acercaba más y más a él, se volvía cada vez más pequeño, sintió como la proximidad de Mycroft le quitaba el aliento y cerró los ojos cuando sintió que el dueño del Diógenes le quitaba el peso de las flores de encima. Entonces los abrió y se encontró que Holmes estaba de nuevo sentado enfrente de su escritorio con la mirada en su trabajo. Greg pensó que ya no habría nada de qué hablar, que el hombre había entendido el rechazo y lo aceptaba. Se disponía de nuevo a salirse de ahí, pero Mycroft habló con su voz suave y tranquila, esa voz paralizó a Greg y muy en el fondo lo dejó embelesado.

– No tengo idea sobre las ideas que cruzan tu mente detective, pero estoy completamente seguro de que si estás aquí, es porque de una u otra manera te interese.

Silencio por parte de Greg.

– Puedo suponer que me crees como un chiquillo por esto que hago por ti. Sin embargo, ten en cuenta que soy mayor que tú y sé perfectamente que hago con mi vida.

– No deberías seguirme insistiendo yo…

– Tú tienes la relación más enferma con mi hermano, no los culpo a ninguno de los dos, el te usa y lo mismo digo de ti, o ¿ya sabes que sientes por él?

Silencio.

– Lo vales Gregory Lestrade, pero si no quieres ver, no lo puedo hacer por ti. Vuelve cuando lo sepas.

Lestrade se fue, estaba aún más furioso. Sintió un peso en su pecho todo ese día, un pesar extraño que le recordaba tortuosas cosas: El cuerpo de Sherlock y la voz de Mycroft, el deseo que ofrecía uno y las promesas en flor del otro.

* * *

_Debo agradecer su apoyo, gracias por los reviews, me dan el ánimo para seguir con esta historia, espero les vaya gustando. _

_Supongo que estar en el predicamento de Lestrade es algo que le puede pasar a cualquiera, me gusta esto. Nos vemos mañana (más bien al rato) con el sexto._


	6. Orquídea

_Sexto capítulo, es hora de las cosas dieran un pequeño giro. Espero les guste._

* * *

6. Orquídeas (seducción)

Junio estaba por terminar… y no había ninguna flor nueva por parte del mayor de los Holmes. Por fuera Greg se sentía contento por ello, sonreía y ya no se sentía atormentado. Pero por dentro se sentía un tanto desganado, sin saber porqué, pero siempre que llegaban los del Servicio Secreto tenía la remota esperanza de que fuera el Mycroft el que fuera a quitarle el caso o en todo caso dejárselo. Y cuando se daba cuenta que era cualquier otro trabajador del gobierno, una extraña tristeza le envolvía, un dolor extraño le envolvía y sentía como su pecho era presionado. Sin duda alguna el hermano mayor de Sherlock había logrado que Lestrade sintiera algo por él, pero no lo aceptaría, no, por supuesto que no lo haría después de ese rechazo que dejó claro con Mycroft… por que lo hizo ¿cierto?

En ese momento todo parecía confuso. Ni siquiera las donas y el café que tomaba con los pies sobre el escritorio le hacían sentirse un poco más tranquilo. Aunque al principio, los primeros días después de esa plática corta que habían tenido, Greg se sentía totalmente aliviado, era un peso menos de encima, pues no comprendía a ese hombre y sus muestras de afecto, su promesa de amor sincero. Era algo que simplemente no cabía en la cabeza de Lestrade. Sin embargo el se justificaba totalmente (hasta antes de esa plática) su par de encuentros furtivos con Sherlock, que el lo dominará así porque sí y que el moreno simplemente se limitara a dejarse. Ahora, después de verse en esa confusión total se preguntaba gran parte del día ¿qué era lo que pretendía con Sherlock? ¿por qué el otro no le había dicho nunca un no por respuesta?

Ahora eran demasiadas preguntas, no sabía que esperar, que hacer. Había momentos en los que quería con desesperación ir hacia donde estaba el detective consultor y de una vez poseerlo de nuevo, había otras ocasiones en las que lo único que pensaba era en ir hacia el Club Diógenes o a donde fuera que estuviera el mayor Holmes y decirle muchas cosas que tenía revueltas en su cabeza, pero estaba tan seguro que cuando comenzara a hablar todo saldría de su boca para poder expresarse debidamente.

Dejó las donas y el café y se dispuso a continuar con su trabajo. Revisó los archivos y después los dejó un poco decepcionado. Ese día no había ningún asesinato nuevo, no había llamadas con alguna denuncia… nada. Pensó en qué hacer para no seguir tan atormentado, tal vez lo ideal era en esa ocasión salir él por sus donas en vez de mandar a Sally o a cualquier otro.

– ¿Nada interesante hoy? – Donovan entra a la oficina con esa sonrisa propia de ella.

– Parece ser que le pagaremos a los asesinos para nosotros tener trabajo.

Donovan sonrió ante el comentario de su jefe. Después ambos se quedaron callados, Greg se puso serio y bajó un poco la mirada.

– ¿Cuál es su nombre? Enamorado – Greg levantó la cabeza y se encontró con una mira sonriente y cómplice por parte de Sally.

– No lo sé, no estoy seguro.

– Dos… la que te quiera es la que vale.

Esas palabras quedaron en su cabeza para taladrarle la consciencia todo el día. Lo dicho por Donovan iba acompañado de un nombre: Mycroft. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto? Mejor dicho, seguía siendo un tonto al no querer aceptarlo, tan tonto que consultó el significado de una flor, compró una vara de flores de orquídea y fue el 221B a toda velocidad. Al llegar no tocó la puerta, simplemente pasó con toda la confianza y se plantó detrás de Sherlock con las flores en la mano. No sabía si estaba John, al menos no se encontraba en la sala.

– ¿Está John?

– Trabaja… – El moreno suspiró – Lestrade.

– Yo… te traje unas flores.

Sherlock dio media vuelta y le miró seriamente.

– Me quieres seducir – Alzó los ojos con su expresión aburrida – Dime, en enero ¿por qué cuando llegué te me fuiste encima?

Lestrade dudó, no lo quería decir, que había pensado que las flores eran por parte de su hermano y él pensó que eran de Sherlock.

– Que seamos hermanos no quiere decir que nos comportemos igual. Mi hermano será un gordo arrogante que detesto, pero no por eso lo voy a herir de a gratis, los sentimientos, son mundanos, efímeros en muchas ocasiones y es uno de los puntos más sensibles para los hombres. No voy a atacar nunca a alguien con las personas que le importen, eso incluye a Mycroft – El detective consultor se cruzó de brazos y miró las flores – ¿Qué es lo que quieres conmigo? Sólo deshacerte de tu libido y deseo carnal de vez en cuando. En ninguna ocasión me preguntaste si yo querría, en ningún momento te preocupaste si me lastimabas o algo así ¿y me vienes con flores? No.

Lestrade no daba crédito a lo que llegaba a sus oídos, Sherlock hablándole así.

– Yo…

– No Lestrade – Fue interrumpido por el moreno, cuyos ojos brillaban de una furia extraña con una sonrisa que daba miedo – Prueba lo que probé y después de hoy no me busques de nuevo para tus fines sexuales.

Dicho eso se quitó la bufanda de golpe y sin que Greg pudiera reaccionar, le cubrió la boca y ahora, por primera vez en su vida, fue dominado, mancillado, lastimado y humillado.

* * *

Cuando llegó a su casa, al igual que la última vez se bañó y se tendió en su cama totalmente mojado y desnudo. El cuerpo le dolía desde las uñas de los pies hasta la punta de la cana más larga. Tenía marcas en el cuello, espalda, piernas y pecho. No pudiendo soportar el dolor en la espalda como en el pecho, se sentó en la cama y puso su cabeza entre sus manos. ¿En qué había estado pensando todo ese tiempo? Había pasado seis meses pensando tonterías y haciendo tonterías, quizá la forma en la que se lo demostró Sherlock era la única manera en la que comprendería. No tenía odio hacia Holmes, nada, ni siquiera enojo. Pero lo cierto era que se sentía herido, por otro de forma física y por si mismo de otras maneras.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta un par de veces, Greg no tenía ganas de abrir, mejor simular que no estaba en casa, sonó de nuevo y pesadamente tomó la toalla para cubrirse el cuerpo.

– Está abierto.

Pasos apresurados hacia su cuarto, Greg se preguntó quién era. Se trataba de Mycroft, sin paraguas y sin saco. El pelirrojo se detuvo justo enfrente de Greg, la mirada de ambos duró un par de segundos y después Holmes jaló a Lestrade hacia su pecho en un abrazo. Al sentir el abrazo, al sentir ese calor, Greg comenzó a llorar. Realmente había sido un tonto, a esa conclusión llegaba. Mycroft le indicó silenciosamente que se sentara en la cama y le retiró la toalla, el detective tembló de miedo, no había tenido una buena experiencia previa. Pero no fue así, el Hombre de Hielo miró un par de segundos el cuerpo de Greg y le volvió a abrazar para después sentarse a su lado.

– ¿Sólo en zonas visibles te lastimó? – La voz de Mycroft sonó muy apresurada, Lestrade negó con la cabeza, el pelirrojo palideció – ¿Con su cuerpo?

– No, no con su cuerpo.

De nuevo comenzó a llorar, como un niño desconsolado, Mycroft tomó la toalla y comenzó a secarle el cuerpo de manera suave para que no le doliera. Nunca lo detuvo en su llanto, dejó que desahogara todo lo que tenía dentro.

– Lo siento Holmes.

– Ya pasó Lestrade, ya pasó.

* * *

_¡Ah! Sherlock lo tenía que hacer, se sentía ofendido (y con eso nos damos una idea de que le dolía) pero no se negaba nunca, bueno el porqué lo pondré más adelante. Mycroft nunca dejó de espiarlo, como podemos ver. Amo a ese pelirrojo, insisto. Iba a decir otra cosa, pero se me olvidó DX. Espero les gustara, volveré pronto, espero yo con la séptima parte. Por cierto, aún no termina el Sherlock/Lestrade, estén pendientes. ¿reviews?_


	7. Margarita amarilla

_Capítulo 7, el título es por la desesperanza de Greg, de Mycroft y posteriormente de Sherlock, todo un lío amoroso._

_Espero les guste el capítulo, en este hice algo experimental, me acabo de leer un libro cuya narrativa se crea solamente con diálogos, no hay narrador, no hice exactamente lo mismo, pero hay partes donde puse solamente diálogos, para dejarles a su imaginación qué hacían los personajes mientras hablaban._

* * *

7. Margarita amarilla (¿me amas?)

Greg se agachó debajo de la barra, con una manga se secó el sudor de la frente, mientras que con la mano libre sostenía de manera temblorosa la pistola que llevaba en las manos. Especialmente no le gustaba para nada cuando se veía en alguna situación así, se sentía cómodo llevando un arma cargada y mucho menos usarla. Contadas veces había tenido que hacer uso de la pistola y tal vez esa sería una de las pocas veces. Pensó una vez más en el tipo de persona que buscaban y el tipo de lugares que frecuentaba, según la exhaustiva investigación que habían hecho en Scotland Yard, había llegado a la conclusión de que era muy probable que en ese viejo pub encontraran al asesino y violador de niños. Aunque por otro lado, igual pensó que quizá toda ese numerito de buscar al asesino podría ser un fracaso total, ya que en esa ocasión se había negado a pedirle ayuda a Sherlock Holmes.

Nada tenía que ver que le lastimara hace mes y medio usando sus uñas, mordiéndole casi todo el cuerpo y golpeándolo con su fuete para golpear cadáveres. Tampoco tenía que ver el que usara un palo de escoba para penetrarle violentamente. (aunque sin lastimarlo, como le había dicho el detective mientras lo hacía). Más bien tenía que ver con el rechazo que había conllevado a todas esas acciones. No era el dolor físico que había cargado por casi dos semanas, se trataba de no tenía como verle la cara, ya que después de andar detrás de él por casi seis meses, despertara al día siguiente con las manos entrelazadas con Mycroft. En realidad eran varias cosas… no quería saber de Sherlock, aunque aseguraba que no era por ese abuso que había recibido por parte del detective.

De nuevo volvió su pensamiento al momento donde estaba y recordó que no se encontraba solo en ese pub, miró a sus alrededores y al encontrarse con la mirada de Sally, esta le levantó el pulgar dándole ánimos, detrás de él estaba John con un semblante algo preocupado. Al verle la cara Lestrade recordó bien que pasaba ahí: si bien, no le había pedido ayuda alguna a Sherlock y su ahora fiel acompañante, de hecho toda la investigación la habían llevado por su propia cuenta por esa ocasión, pero cuando recibió una llamada desesperada por parte de John a las seis de la mañana, en la que decía que ya tenía tres días que el menor de los Holmes se había desaparecido buscando a un asesino con cervezas, Greg no pudo hacer otra cosa más que acelerar las investigaciones, a pesar de lo que sintiera hacia el otro detective nunca le desearía mal, ni a él ni a nadie.

–¡Greg! – John le sacó de sus pensamientos con un reclamo susurrado, el aludido volteó y se encontró con los ojos preocupados del doctor, el de cabello cano pensó si el ex militar se había escapado del trabajo para estar ahí en ese momento por su mejor amigo –no sé tú, pero a mí me preocupa donde esté Sherlock, ¿nos podemos mover ya?

Greg no dijo nada, solamente comenzó a moverse y se asomó hacia la bodega que estaba detrás de la barra.

–Veo que la puerta está entreabierta, voy a ver que sucede – Lo más silencioso que pudo se irguió lentamente y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió cuidadosamente para no hacer ruido y se asomó lentamente.

Efectivamente adentro estaba Sherlock, amordazado y con la boca tapada, con la cabeza hacia abajo ¿dormido? ¿rendido? ¿pensando cómo escapar? Solo él mismo lo sabía y lo único que Greg veía de ahí era un hombre secuestrado. Iba a dar un paso hacia delante, pero se encontró con la sombra del asesino: un hombre no muy alto que estaba parado exactamente detrás de Sherlock, apuntando con la pistola hacia Lestrade. Lo que a continuación sucedió fue tan rápido que solamente Sherlock y el mismo Greg vieron a totalidad, ya que John estaba totalmente detrás del detective inspector y no podía ver debido a que era de menor estatura que Greg. Sonaron dos disparos casi al mismo tiempo, Lestrade ni siquiera lo pensó, su vida o la del otro hombre que estaba ahí. Pero no supieron quien había disparado primero hasta que sucedieron los impactos (aunque claro, no tardaron ni segundos en llegar, pero en la mente de Greg era como si hubieran pasado minutos enteros). Greg fue rosado por la bala, pero antes de eso el hombre de las sombras había caído entre gritos de dolor. Lestrade se llevó la mano hacia el brazo herido, tomó la linterna de mano y alumbró un poco la escena del crimen. Primero alumbró hacia el hombre que estaba en el piso quejándose del dolor, tenía una herida en la pierna derecha. Hizo una seña a Donovan para que entrara y sacara de ahí a ese hombre y después alumbró hacia Sherlock. Cuando sintió la mirada del joven moreno, Lestrade se estremeció, Holmes lo miraba de manera intensa, como queriendo entrar en la cabeza de Greg, no cuando quiere adivinar el pensamiento de uno, si no más bien de otra manera, una mirada profunda con un poco de agradecimiento. Greg se sintió incómodo por esa mirada y para intentar sacarla de su cabeza pensó en lo único que le haría bien para olvidarse de Sherlock, como siempre: tenía cena ese día con Mycroft.

–Eres un estúpido Sherlock, mira que me tuviste preocupado por tres días – John entró casi gritando a la bodega y regañaba a su amigo mientras le desataba.

–Si no fuera por mí, no hubieran llegado aquí – Dijo el consultor casi orgulloso, Greg decidió ignorarlo, mandar al equipo forense y salir de una buena vez de ese lugar –Oye, Lestrade – Sherlock llamó a Greg, este volteó para encontrarse con la sonrisa cómplice de Holmes –Gracias.

* * *

–Y supongo que interrogaste a mi hermano.

–Por favor, tú siempre sabes todo lo que sucede, si sabías que estaba secuestrado ¿por qué no me avisaste?

–Bueno… dijiste que querías resolver ese caso por tu propia cuenta.

–Que buena comida, oye, rentaste el restaurante solo para nosotros ¿verdad?

–No, el dueño me debía un favor.

–Está muy buena la pasta ¿sabes?

–Se que te gusta.

–No tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo le haces pero es genial.

–…

–¡Enserio!

–¿La comida o yo?

–…

–…

–No te rías Mycroft, lo digo en serio, la comida y tú, son geniales, esto está demasiado bien.

Greg enrojeció de golpe, aquello era demasiado para él, la cena, el lugar, la atención de Mycroft, todo era demasiado perfecto, demasiado perfecto para su gusto.

–Esto está demasiado bien, pero no estoy acostumbrado a todas estas atenciones, más bien era yo el que las daba.

Mycroft sonrió tímidamente y sacó un ramo de flores por debajo de la mesa, uno nuevo, de nuevo…

–Vete acostumbrándote si estás dispuesto.

Le tendió las flores, y Lestrade las recibió.

–Estas, ¿qué significan?

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Holmes.

–¿Me amas?

Greg dejó de masticar medio segundo, bajó la mirada y e inmediatamente después la subió de nuevo para mirar a Mycroft, no sabía que decirle, todo aquello estaba demasiado bien, pero algo faltaba, una cierta chispa. No tenía palabras, así que esperó que su silencio no se malinterpretara. Mycroft bajó un poco la mirada y miró las flores.

–¿Te es muy complicado? – Holmes preguntó, Lestrade asintió lentamente.

–No es sencillo para mí.

–¿Es por que somos…

–Calla, mejor no digas nada.

–¿Te importa mucho?

–Realmente intento que no me importe, no está bien que lo evada, me acosté un par de veces con tu hermano y no por eso dejo de ser hombre, ni él tampoco. Pero era diferente ¿me entiendes? Aunque yo pensaba que sí, no estaba implicando mis sentimientos y esto es totalmente nuevo, no es normal en mí, no quiero decir que esté mal, de hecho me gusta todo esto, solo que simplemente no lo comprendo.

Mycroft se levantó de su silla y tomó de la mano a Greg.

–Vamos, que no se trata de entender o comprender, solamente se trata de sentir.

–…

–¿Bien?

–Sólo tengo una duda.

–…

–¿En qué te fijaste en mí?

–Simplemente te vi Greg.

–¿Tú eres… gay?

Mycroft no contestó, levantó a Greg y le abrazó, encorvándose un poco para poder ocultarse en el hombro de Lestrade, éste le correspondió el abrazo y dejándose llevar por el momento cerró los ojos y tomó con firmeza a Holmes.

–No sé si te ame aún, es demasiado pronto como para saberlo.

–Está bien, sólo abrázame, tiempo tienes todo.

–Gracias.

–No, gracias a ti.

–Solamente una cosa Greg… Yo, no soy… no me gusta el cuerpo humano, prefiero dormir a tu lado que acostarme contigo.

–Lo respeto.

La velada estuvo estupenda: la cena, la música, el beso tímido bajo la luz suave del restaurante, las promesas de ambos hombres para un futuro, sin embargo, Greg ya había probado un cuerpo antes y se le haría totalmente complicado no probar de nuevo. Prometer es fácil en el momento, pero luego la helada realidad congela el rostro.

* * *

_Bueno, ahí está, espero les gustara, en el próximo habrá Sherstrade un poco intenso... Nos vemos pronto con el próximo capi. No olvíden dejar su review ;)_


	8. Asfódelo

_Octavo capítulo, espero les guste._

* * *

8. Asfódelo (Estoy sólo)

Greg abrió lentamente sus ojos, a pesar de que no entraba ni una luz al cuarto sabía que ya era de día y que por lo tanto tendría que irse a trabajar. Bostezó y se sentó en la cama… fue ahí cuando notó toda la diferencia. Desde luego que no estaba en su cama, ni en su cuarto. Cuando cayó en cuenta de dónde estaba palideció por completo.

–Mycroft… – Susurró en un hilo de voz. Se tiró de nuevo en la cama y se llevó una mano a la frente y se dejó caer en la cama de nuevo. De pronto una prisa enferma por salir de ahí le invadió, volteó a un lado y al no ver a su compañero de cama a su lado se dispuso a salir corriendo de ahí. Al salir de la cama notó con cierto alivio que al menos traía la ropa interior puesta, se agachó para tomar su camisa y vio con cierto horror que tenía marcadas las muñecas… seguramente no era una buena señal. Su corazón se aceleró, no había estado bien, nada de lo sucedido en la noche anterior. Tomó rápido su camisa, pantalones y calcetines, se lo intentó poner todo rápido pero fue detenido con la llegada de Sherlock al cuarto. El detective consultor estaba con el cabello totalmente alborotado y despeinado, llevaba una bata sedosa de color azul marino y claro, no se notara que llevará más ropa debajo.

–Lestrade.

Sus miradas se encontraron por un breve instante. Gregory vio complicidad en los ojos de Sherlock, aprobación y otra cosa ¿qué era? Sherlock por su lado, vio preocupación y miedo.

* * *

¿Qué tanto había pasado en la noche anterior?

Como era normal cada tres días, llegó el momento en el que Mycroft y Lestrade se vieran, ya sea que fueran a cenar o pasarla tranquilamente les era más que suficiente. Esto solamente era así para Mycroft, quien habiéndole aclaro anteriormente a Greg sobre su posición sobre el contacto entre los cuerpos. Sin embargo, para Greg se había convertido todo aquello en una lenta agonía, ya que siendo un ser humano normal, totalmente normal necesitaba poder satisfacer ciertas necesidades, las cuales Mycroft no estaba dispuesto a poder desahogar.

Aquello había comenzado como una cita normal, Greg se sintió apenado al encontrarse en la cómoda y poco humilde casa de su anfitrión, el mayor de los Holmes estaba orgulloso por la impresión que dio. Después de una buena cena pasaron a compartir lo que fueron sus primeros besos. Lestrade se sentía triunfal con esa gran victoria, ya que el Hombre de Hielo se resistía hasta besar y ser besado, aunque en esa ocasión no se resistió más y se dejó llevar un poco. Tal vez era a causa del vino que ambos habían ingerido, o por la confianza que les brindaba estar al amparo de la oscuridad. Como fuera, compartieron sus labios por un gran rato… hasta que Greg pasó a las caricias. El simple roce de las yemas de los dedos del detective en su nuca hicieron que Holmes brincara un tanto alarmado.

–¿Qué es todo esto Greg?

Le preguntó con la respiración agitada. Lestrade no supo que decir o pensar, las cosas iban demasiado bien y de pronto no comprendía que pasaba.

–Pues… ¿no era eso un beso?

Las palabras del inspector hicieron que Mycroft se levantara de golpe y se tocara todo el cuerpo como si algo se le hubiese caído del traje.

–No era necesario el contacto Greg, no es necesario. Se puede llevar bien una relación sin contacto ¿qué no ves?

Greg estaba perplejo ante la reacción de Greg, se levantó del sillón donde habían estado, estaba espantado, no sabía que le había hecho a Mycroft, no comprendía tampoco la razón por la que se negara al contacto físico.

–Debes comprender, no soy tú, yo lo necesito, vamos, solo fue una caricia, nada pasó.

–No me alarma lo que pasó si no lo que puede llegar a suceder. Saliva, más que ahora, fluidos, olores… Discúlpame Greg, debo trabajar.

Y dicho eso se fue por una puerta de la sala, dejando completamente abandonado a Greg, bueno, así le pareció.

Molestó salió de la casa de del mayor de los Holmes y se encaminó a cuanto lugar se le fuera a la cabeza, la casa de Anderson, la cual estaba sola esa noche, su propia casa, la cual era demasiado deprimente como para estar ahí. Así que terminó enfrente del último lugar donde le hubiera gustado estar. El piso de Sherlock Holmes. Después se encontró tomando té junto con John, apoyando al Chelsea en un partido de la Eurocopa y escuchando a Sherlock refunfuñar por algún rincón de la cocina. Después de que John, contento de que el equipo nacional pasara a cuartos de final, se retirara a dormir, se quedó a solas con Sherlock en la sala, observando el seguimiento que daba el detective para un caso especial al que había sido contratado.

–Creo haber visto algo sobre el caso de estos chicos perdidos en el periódico, son de Nottingham.

–Los padres de los chicos pidieron mis servicios debido a la ineptitud de la policía – Sherlock miró seriamente a Greg mientras decía su acusación, el inspector se levantó del sillón individual donde se encontraba y se paró a lado de Sherlock, mirando la "pared de evidencias"

–¿Qué crees que sucedió?

–Un vago, no tiene habilidad para amordazar niños, mira esa fotografía, una agujeta rota, pareciera como si se las hubieran arrancado al dueño de los tenis de esas agujetas, pero mira Greg, en esta otra foto – Le señaló una fotografía donde se ve un zapato deportivo blanco, pero sucio por el uso – Si miras atentamente notas que el calzado no lleva sus agujetas, ¿qué tenemos? Que el secuestrador no tiene material propio, así que hizo con las agujetas de sus tenis, conclusión: pueden estar contentos, los niños aparecerán en uno o dos días, sucios, hambrientos y tal vez golpeados y uno sin lentes – Señaló otra fotografía donde se veían unos lentes de niño tirados.

–Vaya, eso es impresionante – Dijo Greg terminándose la taza de té y dejándola en la mesa de centro.

–El sujeto culpable solamente quiere dinero para poder comer, pero ese tipo de gente ya está afectada de la cabeza, se olvidará que tiene rehenes o bien, se espantará y los dejará ir. Todos los casos son divertidos hasta que sabes la solución – El moreno bostezó – Ahora que no está John – Una mirada llena de burla dibujó su rostro, Greg hizo una mueca – No vienes aquí para sacar tus frustraciones conmigo ¿cierto? – Lestrade simplemente asintió – Tuviste una pequeña disputa con mi hermano, lo cual hizo que estuvieras como alma errante, aburrido y solitario esta casa fue tu amparo.

–¡Por favor! No vas a comenzar del maldito que lo sabe todo.

–Pero si soy el maldito que lo sabe todo… mi hermano rechazó tus atenciones, oh – una pequeña risa salió de la boca de Sherlock, Lestrade no supo cómo interpretarlo – De lo que se pierde.

De nuevo todo fue confuso, ¿quién había comenzado? Lestrade, desde luego, sin embargo, en esa ocasión se detuvo a preguntarle a Holmes antes de arrancarle de la boca el primer beso desenfrenado:

–¿Está bien?

–Solamente no se te ocurra hacer un concierto.

Comenzaron a entregarse uno al otro, Greg con todo ese deseo que le inspiraba el hombre que tenía con él, de Sherlock, no tenía ni la más mínima idea ¿por qué hacía todo eso? ¿no se supone que no quería lastimar a su hermano mayor? Sorprendentemente, esos pensamientos no estaban en la cabeza de Lestrade en ese momento, solamente el hombre que estaba en esa sala con él.

Después de los besos y las caricias, bien se dispuso a sacarle la ropa de encima, pero Sherlock le detuvo con un gesto tranquilo ¿es que todos pensaban detenerle cuando más se entregaba? El moreno se llevó un dedo a los labios en señal de silencio y le guió a su cuarto. Ya adentro comenzaron desde un inicio, ahora fue Sherlock el primero en dar un paso, con su mano viajando por todos los rincones de su cuerpo. Se entregaron el uno al otro intentando no producir ningún sonido, el más joven dejó que el inspector saciara su necesidad en su cuerpo y Greg le encontró mucho más dispuesto que en las otras dos ocasiones. Al terminar dejó caer su cuerpo cansado sobre el del otro detective, ambos jadeantes, sudorosos y llenos de fluidos corporales. Antes de quedarse dormido se tendió a un lado de Sherlock en la cama de éste, de nuevo no pensó en nada, solo en dormir, tan no pensó en nada, que no sintió cuando el joven detective se acostó encima de él y abrazándolo, tampoco sintió esas cosquillas deliciosas que le dan a uno cuando otra persona habla a su oído un secreto de amor, por lo tanto, no escuchó o no entendió que le dijo el menor de los Holmes, pero eran unas palabras que se le eran familiares.

* * *

Al recordarlo todo se llevó una mano al rostro, había engañado la confianza de Mycroft, ¿cómo podría verle la cara después de aquello?

–Creo que deberías decidir Lestrade.

Las palabras de Sherlock viajaron a sus oídos y por fin las palabras que el detective susurró en la noche anterior tuvieron sentido.

–Yo, necesito irme.

–Recomendaría que te bañaras, el baño está libre y que te quedaras a desayunar, Mycroft llamó, le dije que dormiste en el sillón, obviamente lo dejé todo preparado, podrías fingir que no pasaste la noche en una cama y las cosas podrán ir bien. John no ha despertado, así que no me mires y muévete.

Greg le hizo casi como si fuera un autómata, mientras tomaba el baño pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido. Sin duda alguna se sentía fatal por la traición que le había cometido a Mycroft Holmes, se sentía poco hombre, sobre todo porque el no se había negado a todo eso que había pasado. Por otro lado, al recordar el cálido y suave contacto de la piel de Sherlock, se vio en la penosa realidad de que su cuerpo no dejaba de reaccionar ante tal deseo. ¿Qué sentía por Sherlock? Un gran deseo carnal, de eso no cabía duda, lástima, no podía corresponderle sentimentalmente al detective ¿Por Mycroft? Era un hecho que se sentía totalmente bien cuando estaba a su lado, que sentía que nada le faltaba, pero estaba esa incómoda situación.

–Estoy realmente jodido.

Cuando Mycroft llegó al 221B se encontró a John y Greg viendo alguna caricatura en la televisión y a Sherlocku jugando con tubos de ensayo y matraces en la cocina. El hombre no notó nada raro, simplemente una nota de incomodidad por parte de Greg, pero lo atribuyó al incidente de la noche anterior. Las cosas se desarrollaron con normalidad, después de revisar que las cosas estaban en orden se dirigió hacia el club Diógenes. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando cerca del atardecer, llegó uno de sus guardias de seguridad con una flor de pétalos puntiagudos en la mano.

–Por parte del señor Lestrade.

Mycroft la miró con atención.

–Asfódelo.

Dijo pensativamente, no tomaba a Greg por ningún tonto, pero sinceramente no creyó que le mandara la flor por su verdadero significado: se había puesto en tal situación para con él y su hermano menor, que no sabía que hacer, se sentía sin apoyo y por lo tanto se encontraba solo en ese problema.

* * *

_Espero les gustara, intentaré subir el noveno mañana, ya que tal vez se me dificulte demasiado actualizar la próxima semana, me llevan de vacaciones y no sé si mi computadora esté incluida en el paseo._

_Realmente que Lestrade está entre la espada y la pared. Disculpen si no lo escribo todo explícito, lo he intentado, pero no se me da aún. Se siente en esa situación porque él es demasiado activo y se siente impotente ante tanta pasividad por parte de Mycroft, cosa que como verán le costará tarde o temprano. No olviden dejar review. Nos vemos pronto._


	9. Damasquina

_Me tardé mucho en actualizar, aún me quedan tres capítulos y el desafío termina hoy D:, pero lo terminaré, mañana es lo más seguro. Espero les guste._

* * *

**9. Damasquina (tristeza)**

Mensaje enviado a las 13: 45 p.m:_ No entiendo la razón por la que no te he visto en dos semanas Greg, comienzo a preocuparme y pienso que me estás ocultando algo._

Mensaje recibido a las 14:02 p.m: _No te preocupes Myc, estoy perfectamente, solamente han sido unos días difíciles._

Mensaje enviado a las 14: 03 p.m: _Los últimos resultados en tus casos no han demostrado que estés trabajando óptimamente. ¿Estás enfermo? Sabes que puedo llevarte al doctor._

Mensaje recibido a las 14: 15 p.m: _No es nada Myc, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Si mañana nos viéramos sería genial, hoy voy a la casa de Sherlock y John para que me asesore tu hermano en un caso que no más no puedo con él._

El nombre de su hermano comenzaba a taladrarle la cabeza. Comenzaba a ser sospechoso, Greg yendo cada vez más y más seguido a la casa de su hermano. Bueno, lo justificaba en el hecho de que ambos eran detectives, sin embargo algo no pintaba bien, sobre todo el antecedente con respecto a los dos. Pero intentó alejar esas ideas de su cabeza, no era posible que Greg le hiciera eso, simplemente no era posible.

Sin embargo, la duda ganó esa batalla. En un impulso casi febril fue directo a la casa de su hermano, sin decirle a nadie, sin pedir un auto, fue por sus propios medios, caminó hasta su destino y cuando llegó no encontró mucho: John y Greg tomando té y su hermano hablando solo con la cabeza metida en su pared de casos interesantes. Le sonrió a los tres hombres, Sherlock ni le contestó y Watson solamente movió la cabeza en forma de afirmación, no le importó que no le saludaran, la única persona que le importaba era Greg. Lestrade casi se ahogaba con el té al verle pasar la puerta ¿sorpresa? No tenía razón de ser.

–Greg, te invito a comer – Le dijo el mayor de los Holmes serio, algo no le daba buena espina, Gregory ya tenía demasiado tiempo serio y distante.

–No creo, estamos muy ocupados con este caso – Dijo el otro un tanto esquivo. Sherlock le volteó a ver.

–Ni estás haciendo nada, ve con Mycroft.

Greg salió a regañadientes del piso y fue con el mayor de los Holmes a uno de esos elegantes restaurantes a donde acostumbraba sacarlo. La comida fue muy silenciosa y no prometía nada nuevo, todo el tiempo Lestrade se sintió totalmente incómodo, si miraba a Mycroft no podía evitar sonrojarse, le gustaba mirarle, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía confundido e inevitablemente confundido.

Cuando pasaron al postre, el Hombre de Hielo rechazó su siempre fiel pastel de chocolate amargo y en vez de eso miró a Greg analizándolo y eso era algo que nunca antes había hecho con el detective.

–Has estado demasiado serio ¿ocultas algo?

Greg se sintió todavía más abatido que en otras ocasiones, se sentía perdido "Estoy bien frito" pensó, sonó su teléfono y lo sacó, un mensaje de su jefe. Miró el teléfono y sintió que esa sería la coartada perfecta para que su pareja no le interrogara de esa manera.

–Yo debo irme unos días a México, un funcionario público desaparecido por allá.

Miró a Holmes a los ojos intentando encontrar su aprobación, vio el brillo en los ojos del pelirrojo y supo que se había zafado del asunto aunque fuera el tiempo que no estuviera ahí.

–Querían que el Servicio Secreto tuviera el caso, bueno, te lo di a ti, para demostrarte que no necesitas de mi hermano para resolver los casos difíciles que se te ponen enfrente.

Una prueba, una manera de deshacerse de Sherlock. La sangre de Greg hirvió del enojo, pero en parte se lo agradeció, así sería mucho más sencillo estar lejos del otro detective y por lo tanto no caer ante la tentación de su joven cuerpo.

–Entonces ya sabes donde está al hombre que buscan.

La sonrisa que Mycroft hizo fue totalmente pícara, ¡claro que sabía donde estaba el hombre! Él simplemente quería mantener lejos a su hermano de Lestrade.

* * *

–Enserio, creo que debería irme a pasar la noche a mi casa.

–¿Por qué? No es necesario que estés allá.

–Ya, es que Mycroft, no me he sentido muy bien que digamos.

–Lo sé, pero no me importa.

–¿Disculpa?

–No me importa que estés de nuevo con mi hermano, siempre y cuando quieras estar conmigo también.

La piel de Greg se erizó del pánico, Holmes lo sabía, era demasiado estúpido de su parte esperar a que no lo supiera, ya que increíblemente Mycroft se enteraba de todo. Pero ¿no importarle?

–Pero ¿qué locura estás diciendo? Te he engañado con tu hermano.

Mycroft soltó el paraguas y se aferró a Greg en un abrazo.

–Sé que haces mal, sé que está mal, pero ¿qué puedo hacer yo? Pedirte que te vayas de mi vida es la opción, pero no quiero eso. Realmente no me importa que tu cuerpo necesite a mi hermano si tu ser está bien conmigo.

Esas palabras aterraron a Lestrade ¿en qué había estado pensando? Puras tonterías, sin duda alguna. Mycroft siempre le había ofrecido su confianza total y él simplemente se dedicaba a fragmentar más y más esa relación. Se abrazó de Holmes y no lo soltó en toda la noche. Simplemente ya no buscaría más a Sherlock, no se trataba de eso. Ya no dependería de él.

Al día siguiente tomó su avión temprano y Mycroft se tomó la libertad de dejarlo en el aeropuerto. Lestrade se sentía acompañado, pero solo. Justo antes de que arrancara el motor del avión recibió un mensaje de Sherlock, corto y claro _Sé de tu decisión, búscame cuando regrese. SH. _¿Acaso los hermanos se lo decían todo para estar enterado de lo que sucedía un maldita vida?

Al menos a esa distancia se podría sentir mejor, en otro continente. Con un calor infame, sin lluvia.

–No me gusta éste país.

Dijo a voz alta en el camión, un muchacho que estaba a lado de él se le quedó viendo un poco ofendido. ¿Apoco el chico sabía inglés?

–Pues no hubiera venido señor – Le contestó el adolescente en un inglés bien hablado pero con un acento extraño, a latino hablando otra lengua.

–Ni que quisiera, vengo por trabajo – Le dijo Greg con poca confianza y mirando hacia la ventana.

–Si viene por trabajo debería de haberse ido en avión a su destino.

–En autobús hago más tiempo para volver a mi casa.

–Pero si usted dice que no le gusta mi país, debió de irse en avión para hacer de esto menos ofensivo para mí.

Lestrade mejor se quedó callado, bien supo que al menos tenía alguien justo a su lado que le entendía todo lo que dijera. Su viaje a ese país le había llevado a un pueblo cuyo nombre no podía siquiera pronunciar, pero esperaba que los resultados fueran óptimos y todo saliera bien.

Aunque intentaba no pensar en ninguno de los Holmes, su mente corría inevitablemente hacia ambos hombres. La cuestión no era que haría, si no más bien como lo podría afrontar después, la respuesta era simple, pero no la quería aceptar: alejarse de los dos. Era pesado y le dolía hasta el alma, pero lo tenía que hacer. Ya había lastimado mucho a Mycroft y Sherlock no era más que su pobre juguete. Una tristeza repentina le invadió de repente, había estado evitando pensar en todo ello, pero al final, en esa larga carretera sus pensamientos corrieron como niños escurridizos a ese par. En fin, lo difícil era aceptarlo, adiós a ese cuerpo suyo de Sherlock. Greg suspiró, sin duda era una gran pérdida. Por el momento no pensó en Mycroft, no consideró quererlo lo suficiente.

–Señor, se ha quedado dormido sobre mi hombro.

El adolescente hizo un movimiento brusco y Greg se levantó sobresaltado, tenía la espalda adolorida, pidió una extraña disculpa en un español terrible y se asomó por la ventana. Bufó de frustración, pues seguía en la misma carretera, con el naranja del sol moribundo sobre un enorme campo de una flor muy preciosa. Al verlas se sintió nostálgico y extraño, triste era la palabra, por un momento deseo llorar, patalear, esconderse en algún rincón de ese país pintoresco y no volver a salir de ahí. Mientras las flores se reflejaban en sus ojos soltó una única lágrima y un suspiro acompañado de un nombre.

–Mycroft.

Después de decir el nombre comenzó a llorar. No esperaba querer tanto a ese hombre, no esperaba todo lo que hizo, se sentía fatal por haberle decepcionado. Se limpió después de un rato las lágrimas y la dijo al mexicano sin apartar la vista del campo infinito de flores.

–Esas flores de a fuera ¿qué son?

–Bueno, tienen muchos nombres, pero creo que el más apto para usted es Damasquina, según mi madre significan tristeza.

Greg ya no contestó, se sentía como lo que significaban esas flores, triste, perdido y lo que quería en ese momento era perderse en ese campo y llorar, pues demasiado tarde se daba cuenta que Mycroft le importaba más de lo que pensaba. Le amaba pues prefería su bien estar antes que seguir lastimándolo.

–Perdón Mycroft.

* * *

_Lo siento, lo he pensado y no es bueno para los dos, hemos terminado, lo siento._

Ese fue el mensaje que recibieron Sherlock y Mycroft el día que Greg regresó de resolver el caso. Sherlock se encontraba en un restaurante junto con John, festejaban el buen resultado de una investigación, claro que él no estaba cenando. Al recibir el mensaje sonrió y pidió un plato de pasta, no se sentía contento del todo, pero estaba satisfecho. Mycroft leía dentro del Diógenes, al recibir el mensaje arrugó ligeramente el periódico y su rostro fue cruzado por una mueca de tristeza, pero ¿qué podía hacer él? ¿al final, como siempre, todo fue por decisión de Lestrade.

* * *

_Debo decirles algo: Feliz Año Nuevo! ojalá la pasen genial._

_Debo agradecer a quienes me dejan reviews, puedo seguir adelante gracias a todos ustedes. Nos vemos mañana._


	10. Gentiana

_Buenos días, vengo con el décimo capítulo, espero les guste. Gracias a quienes me leen, me dan la voluntad necesaria para continuar con esta historia._

* * *

**10. Gentiana (dolor)**

–De todos los malditos lugares de Inglaterra se me ocurre a mí venir a Baskerville para vacaciones.

Greg prendió el cigarrillo y dio una gran inhalación, soltó el humo lentamente y después lo lanzó por la ventana. Justificación: Baskerville era un sitio sin algún interés, pero sin duda un buen lugar con campos para descansar en sus vacaciones. Realmente así lo pensó cuando iba de camino para allá. Pero no contaba encontrarse con Sherlock y John, mucho menos que el moreno alto le acusara de que estaba ahí por mandato de Mycroft. Era una burla. Y al final ese perro demoniaco que simplemente no se lo sacaría de sus pesadillas por un buen tiempo.

Suspiró, todo aquello le traía un gran dolor. Intentó sonreír, ayudar, pero no se quitaba esos pensamientos de encima, sentía su corazón oprimido y latía demasiado rápido. Se levantó para cerrar la ventana y notó que ya era de noche, estrellar, no luna. Una noche perfecta. Se sentó de nuevo en la cama prendió otro cigarro, mientras el humo le inundaba la mente intentaba mantenerla alejada, tal vez sería buena idea irse a la mañana siguiente de aquel sitio e ir quizá a Escocia. Cualquier lugar era mejor si no había algún Holmes en kilómetros a la redonda.

Después de tenerlo colgado un tiempo de la boca apagó el cigarro en un cenicero y levantó las cenizas que se le habían caído en la cama. Había pasado casi diez minutos sin hacer nada, con la mirada simplemente clavada en la pared de enfrente. Le dolía recordarlos, a los dos, a Sherlock y a Mycroft, recordar sus semejanzas y sus diferencias. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y apretó su cráneo. Tenía que sacarlos de su cabeza pero ¡ya! Cada vez que los recordaba sentía cómo las piernas le temblaban, su corazón se aceleraba y las lágrimas luchaban por salir. Peor en ese momento que era de noche, que su corazón estaba al triple de sensible, su mente pensaba claramente y no se sentía aturdido por las influencias de la luz del sol.

–Lo siento tanto Mycroft.

Las palabras escaparon de sus labios como fugitivos repentinos. Se cerró la boca con las manos y tembló. Recordaba sobre los dos al mayor y junto con el nombre del hombre una punzada de dolor invadió todo su cuerpo. Dolor puro, de culpa, de arrepentimiento, de añoranza… de tantas cosas. Pero ¿por qué él? Mycroft no había hecho nada, simplemente ¿en serio no había hecho nada?

–Eres ridículo Greg Lestrade.

Se dijo a sí mismo con rabia. Mycroft no había hecho nada de peso para meterse en lo mas hondo de su corazón, simplemente no tenía sentido y se lo tenía que demostrar a sí mismo. Se levantó y salió de su cuarto. Sabía que Sherlock y John estaban en la misma hostal que él.

Llegó al cuarto de los dos hombres y se alegró al ver que no estaba el doctor Watson. "Cita fugaz" fue lo que le dijo el detective consultor al respecto. Al principio fue un poco incómodo para Greg, estar a solas en el mismo cuarto con Sherlock. El moreno estaba sentado en un sillón del hotel y miraba hacia la nada, en su particular posición cuando pensaba. Greg estaba nervioso, nervioso de tener al menor Holmes ahí enfrente, de lo que fuera que estuviera a punto de suceder, ya que para él era nada más que un momento decisivo. Había por intentado alejarse de los dos hombres por bastante tiempo y a pesar de sus intentos, no había conseguido olvidarse de uno de los dos. Pero ¿cuál? La respuesta era difícil de encontrar para Lestrade, era como haberse encontrado en un callejón sin salida, un hombre que tenía dos nombres pero sólo una cara. Y debía saber quien de los dos era ¿qué haría después de eso? No lo sabía, pero al menos estaría con un peso menos de encima.

–Pensé que habías decidido mandarnos a volar a los dos.

Sherlock lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Greg se sorprendió un poco cuando el otro detective le habló.

–Yo también – Casi se agarra a golpes cuando se dio cuenta del tipo de respuesta que había dado, esa no era una respuesta, no era una razón, era demasiado ridículo – Soy un patético ¿no crees?

Sherlock se levantó del sillón y fue directo hacia Lestrade.

–Lo eres ¿ya decidiste?

–Eso es lo que estoy por ver.

Como si sus palabras hubiesen sido una invitación, los labios del menor comenzaron a jugar con los de Lestrade. Greg sintió como los bellos de sus brazos se erizaban al contacto y tomó a Sherlock en un abrazo. Había sido lo suficientemente rudo las veces anteriores, pero ahora pensaba disfrutarlo por completo, aunque solamente se tratara de un beso. Jugó con labios y la lengua del detective consultor, y el otro le correspondió cada detalle de aquella delicada acción. Entre más duraba el beso, más se abandonaba Greg de sí mismo, pero no perdería el control, claro que no lo haría en ese momento, ya había sido suficiente de dejarse llevar por los impulsos, aparte de que ese beso tan dedicado estaba demasiado bien, tan cadencioso, tan armonizado. El beso termino cuando se separaron al mismo tiempo, como si lo hubieran acordado en un silencio total. El de cabello cano apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del más delgado y suspiró de alivio, había encontrado la respuesta, no pensaba en nada, tan sólo en lo perfecto que había sido el momento bajo la luz artificial del cuarto.

–Mycroft.

Soltó sin darse cuenta, no pensaba, sólo sentía y todo lo que sintió en ese momento le recordó al hermano mayor de Sherlock, éste se separó de Greg y llevó sus manos a los hombros del inspector e hizo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–Entonces ya no me busques para estos fines Lestrade, que bueno que ya te decidiste.

Greg no comprendía la razón por la que el moreno le decía eso, hasta que su cerebro hiló por fin el nombre que había estado atado a su cabeza y que ya había salido de su lengua. Ya no había dudas. Agradeció a Sherlock su comprensión y apoyo, se dio la vuelta para salir del cuarto y justo cuando estaba a punto de cruzar por la entrada, se volvió a Sherlock y le preguntó:

–Tú que lo sabes todo ¿qué flor significa dolor?

Sherlock hizo una mueca que reflejaba pensamiento y después le dijo rápidamente.

–Gentiana, es una flor de origen europeo, cuyos pétalos son azules, es una extraña flor de pétalo perenne.

–Ya, gracias Sherlock.

Sonrió y se fue a su cuarto.

Toda la noche no dejó de pensar, que había estado demasiado tiempo rodeado entre gentianas, pero ese día, después de tanto tiempo, no había ninguna flor para él y eso le gustaba, pues ahora el elegiría las flores y no ellas a él.

* * *

_Eso fue todo por ahora, espero les haya gustado, el próximo capítulo será demasiado corto, así que espero subirlo hoy mismo, gracias por todo, por sus reviews._

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._


	11. Todas las flores

_Hola buenas noches a todos, bueno vengo con el final del fic, espero les gustara, es un poco corto este, más que nada ya era el final de esta historia._

* * *

**11. Todas las flores.**

–Feliz Navidad a ti también Molly Hooper.

Greg miraba totalmente impresionado aquel espectáculo navideño en el 221B junto con John, la señora Hudson y Mycroft. Sherlock mostrándose como un ser sensible y comprensivo abiertamente, eso era algo totalmente extraño, algo que solamente él mismo había visto en un par de ocasiones.

Después del beso en la mejilla que le dio el detective vio cómo estaba totalmente en shock la pobre forense, bueno, que no era para menos ante un comportamiento así por parte del consultor.

La fiesta de Navidad siguió su ritmo normal, Sherlock tocó el violín para todos los presentes y la novia en curso de John se quejaba de la poca hospitalidad de su anfitrión. Greg se sentía bien, tranquilo y la presencia del hermano mayor de Sherlock de igual manera le tranquilizaba aunque no hubieran intercambiado palabras desde que Greg terminara con ese extraño triángulo amoroso. Miraba y apreciaba la música de Sherlock, pero ya no se sentía como antes: todo entumido cuando le oía, como si sus huesos se fueran a romper de moverse ante tal música. La cual era bastante buena, pero no razón como para perder la cabeza.

Dieron las doce de la noche y todos se dieron abrazos afectuosos, llegando a un momento incómodo: cuando Mycroft y Lestrade tuvieron que desearse feliz Navidad. Las palabras no salieron por parte de ninguno de los dos mientras se daban al abrazo, ni siquiera después, solamente una sonrisa por parte del Gobierno Británico y después nada.

Lestrade sintió de nuevo ese peso en su corazón, se sentía frustrado, solo y triste, pero ¿por qué? Ya no tenía razones, así que esa noche, fuera como fuera, resolvería las cosas con Holmes.

Así que cuando Mycroft agradeció por la cena y salió del piso, Greg lo siguió casi de manera mecánica, deteniéndolo justo cuando el pelirrojo ya estaba a nada de entrar en el auto negro que le esperaba.

–Greg ¿ya te vas? – Dijo el mayor de los Holmes de manera cortés, Gregory negó con la cabeza.

–No, en realidad necesito hablar contigo – Pensó que los nervios le ganarían y que no diría nada conciso, sacando solamente palabras rápidamente dichas de su boca. Bueno, no fue así, le habló tan sereno que el hombre que tenía enfrente volteó su cuerpo por completo y le miró observándole por completo.

–Dime.

Greg apretó los puños, estaba nervioso y ansioso, sobre todo desesperado porque ya pasara todo.

–Siento todo lo que paso este año que ya está por terminar – Comenzó a hablar y no pudo detenerse, aún cuando Holmes le hizo un ademán de que no siguiera hablando – No fue el mejor año para mi ¿sabes? Pero aún así, debo agradecerte el que hubieras estado conmigo en los momentos difíciles, que me levantaras cuando me sentía herido. Yo… yo no supe corresponder a todo ello y me siento realmente apenado por ello Mycroft, debo pedirte una disculpa y no sé si quieras perdonarme algún día por mis fallas – Hizo una breve pausa para poder respirar, Mycroft ya no le dijo nada, simplemente le escuchaba con atención, Greg bajó la mirada, comenzaba la parte difícil – De la misma forma, discúlpame por no haberme dado cuenta antes de lo mucho que te necesito, de lo tanto, de lo tanto…

Ya no encontró las palabras, no supo que más decir, pero pareciera que para Mycroft era más que suficiente, ya que en cuanto Greg ya no tuvo más palabras, se lanzó hacia él para unirse en un abrazo con Lestrade.

Arriba, en el piso, la señora Hudson suspiró, Molly hipó intentando ocultar una risita nerviosa, John y Sherlock no vieron nada, ya sabían que sucedía.

¿Cuántas flores habían pasado en casi un año? Demasiadas, flores que habían significado un sin fin de cosas, alegrías y pesares, desde esperanza, pero sobre todo para desesperación, tanto como Greg como para Mycroft, de encontrarse hasta cierto punto atrapados sin salida, entre un suspiro y la vida. Y ahora estaban juntos, tanto había tenido que pasar Lestrade para darse cuenta que, era el nombre y ser de Mycroft, lo que le faltaba para sentir su vida completa.

* * *

_Desde hace mucho había querido hacer un Sherstrade con Mystrade, sinceramente para fics largos solamente los puedo llevar en los desafíos del foro, así que aproveché la ocasión, no es la línea temporal que tenía planeada para mi historia original, la cual incluía Johnlock, pero tengan por seguro que si se me vuelve a presentar la oportunidad (y el tiempo) volveré a trabajar con este triángulo amoroso, que sinceramente me gusta mucho. El próximo capítulo es el epílogo, así que es nada largo, de hecho es tan corto que me costó trabajo escribirlo ja ja. Ojalá les haya gustado esta historia de amor. Y gracias por sus reviews :)_


	12. EpílogoNinguna flor

_Les dejo acá el epílogo, muchas gracias a quienes leyeron esta historia desde un inicio y les gustó, nos vemos en la siguiente historia :)_

* * *

**12. Ninguna flor.**

–Entonces el plan es definitivo.

–Todos creerán que estarás más muerto que una mosca aplastada.

–Claro, solo una cosa Mycroft.

–Dime, ¿quieres que me asegure que John tenga una vida tranquila? Déjame el dinero para la terapia y con gusto.

–Que tu novio no se entere de todo esto.

* * *

Aunque él no lo creyera, todas las pistas apuntaban a que Sherlock era el asesino y al mismo tiempo creador del fraude James Moriarty, lo más triste para el inspector era que el detective huyo corriendo por las calles de Londres junto con John ¿así cómo podía hablar en defensa de sus amigos? No había palabras.

Leyó los papeles que le pasaba la Sargento Donovan y casi palideció por la gran pesadez que le dio todos los procedimientos que tendría que seguir por haber sido testigo por los fraudes de Sherlock. Y aunque su cabeza le taladraba y le decía que el detective era auténtico, las pruebas que le mostraban sus colegas eran absolutos: Sherlock era el culpable. Bueno, eso pensó hasta que sonó su celular.

–Es John – Dijo un poco sorprendido, ya que el doctor Watson era tan fugitivo como el consultor.

–Quizá ya puso los pies en la tierra – Le dijo Sally alzando una ceja – Desde que lo conocí le dije que ese sujeto era peligroso.

Lestrade ya no le dijo nada a su colega y contestó el teléfono. De entrada no escuchó nada.

–¿John?

–Greg, Sherlock, Sherlock está… – Comenzó a escucharse el ruido de un llanto, las pupilas del inspector se encogieron, no podía ser.

Al final ¿con qué se quedaba Sherlock? Sin flores, Greg se sintió tan avergonzado por haber dudado de su amigo que ni siquiera se presentó en el funeral, no tenía cara para darle frente a John, para reconocer que Holmes estaba muerto en parte por su culpa. No hubo flores jamás por parte de Greg en la tumba de Sherlock.

Pero lo más desconcertante para el detective inspector era la posición de Mycroft sobre la muerte de su hermano. Tal vez era que no le importara… o que estaba demasiado deprimido como para emitir alguna sensación.

Sea como sea, al final Sherlock no se quedó con nada aun en su regreso, había sido parte de las flores, pero no hubo al final para él.

**FIN**


End file.
